


The Birthday Surprise

by Sabina7



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, RPF, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabina7/pseuds/Sabina7
Summary: Nukaka asks Gwendoline to help her organise a surprise private party for Nikolaj's 50th.„Gwendoline blinks in disbelief. Was she hearing it right? Was Nukaka saying what she thought she was saying?”Warning 1:This is a RPFWarning 2: The private party = it's a 3 people type of party ;)Chapter 1/3 is the prep.Chapter 2/3 is the leadup. Stop here if you don't want to get into the threesome scene.Chapter 3/3 is the explicit part.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie / Nukaka Coster-Waldau, Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau / Nukaka Coster-Waldau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, I am ignoring the pandemic and travel restrictions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted you to be the person to do this with. Inviting another woman in our bed could potentially break us so I picked you, Gwendoline because I admire you and I trust you."

London  
3rd of July 2020

Gwendoline is fiddling with the strap of her bag while waiting in the cafe and staring at her coffee. Saying that she was surprised when Nukaka asked to meet with her would be an understatement. They have met many times at all sort of events that Nikolaj and Gwendoline attended but Gwendoline and Nukaka never spent time on their own. Gwendoline has always felt somewhat apprehensive around Nukaka because of the dynamic she had with Nikolaj. How are you supposed to act around the life partner of a man you are attracted to? Nothing ever happened between Nikolaj and Gwendoline but that tension has always been there and Gwendoline was not necessarily proud of it. 

Receiving a call from Nukaka was most unusual and being asked to meet seemed downright odd. „What would she want to talk about? Has a new gossip item reached her? Is she going to tackle the elephant in the room and tell me to stay away from her husband once and for all? I haven’t even seen Nikolaj in quite some time!”. Gwendoline was lost in her thoughts when she hears Nukaka's voice.  
"Thank you for accepting to meet me on such short notice!" Nukaka says with a smile on her face before taking a seat across the table from Gwendoline. A cup of beautifully crafted coffee was already waiting for her.  
"I must say I was surprised when I got your call but it's certainly good to see you. Nikolaj has mentioned you two have the same taste in coffee so I took the liberty of ordering for you. I hope you don't mind. How long have you been in London for?" Gwendoline asked.  
"Oh, thank you! That is so sweet of you!" Nukaka closed her eyes and smelled the coffee before tasting it. "This is delicious, thank you!" Nukaka added with a smile on her face. " I just arrived this morning. I wanted to talk to you in person as soon as possible."  
"You're most welcome. My pleasure!" Gwendoline replied politely. "Is there anything I should be worried about?" Gwendoline prompted Nukaka to speak.  
"No, no, not at all. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so ominous. It's all good!" Nukaka pauses for a few seconds. "I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it... I wanted to ask you a very personal favour."  
Gwendoline smiles and nods encouraging Nukaka to carry on.  


Nukaka takes a deep breath in and breathes out slowly.  
"You know Nikolaj is turning 50 this month" Nukaka started.  
"Yes, I do, but I highly doubt he does!" Gwendoline jokes in an attempt to lighten the tension between the two of them.  
That seems to work as Nukaka laughs and says "You are right! I don't think he'll ever come to terms with it. He'll probably say he's 49 years old even in his 80s"  
"That sounds about right!" Gwendoline continues to laugh.  
"Well, I have been thinking about this for a while now. This is not something I decided on a whim. I want to make his 50th birthday unforgettable and offer him a one of a kind experience. So... I thought... you could maybe join Nikolaj ... and I for ... the night." Nukaka blushes and lowers her eyes.  
Gwendoline blinks in disbelief. Was she hearing it right? Was Nukaka saying what she thought she was saying?  
"I know you and Nikolaj have been attracted to each other for years," Nukaka says in a low voice.  
"Nothing ever happened between us" Gwendoline rushes to say.  
"Oh, I know that. I've known Nikolaj for 23 years. He has never been able to keep any secrets from me. I can always tell if he is telling the truth or not. He knows that there are only two options: he tells me the truth or I tell him the truth myself. We have always been honest with each other no matter how hard the truth was. So when he told me nothing happened between you two, I believed him." Nukaka added in a low voice.  
Gwendoline let out a breath feeling relieved and smiled.  


"I know he is attracted to you, everyone can see that. And it's pretty obvious you are attracted to him as well." Nukaka says in what Gwendoline interprets as a neutral tone. "You can't choose who you are attracted to. No one can help it. But you can make a choice in whether to pursue it or not." Nukaka continues.  
"That is very insightful and slightly funny as it is very close to one of Jaime's lines."  
"Really? Oh, maybe I should watch it after all" Nukaka sounds intrigued.  
"I would advise against it! If you do, you do it at your own risk!" Gwendoline warns and lets out another one of her trademark laughs.  
"On a serious note, I actually feel grateful that you two had the strength to control such a strong and obvious attraction and respected our family for so many years. It must have been difficult to work together so closely and ignore it."  
Gwendoline smiled shyly and nodded in agreement." I know you and I have never connected for real. But I never wanted to do anything to hurt you. I would never make another woman cry. Us ladies, need to stick together. Men, in general, are hurting us anyway, women should look after each other." Gwendoline said in a warm voice.  
"I know, that's why I wanted you to be the person to do this with. Inviting another woman in our bed could potentially break us so I picked you, Gwendoline because I admire you and I trust you."  
"Wow, I wouldn't have expected this to happen in a million years. It takes a lot to shock me and this certainly has. I do appreciate you sharing such an intimate request with me. I would like to give this some consideration and I need some time to process it all. Is it ok if I give you an answer tomorrow?"  
"Of course, take all the time you need, "Nukaka replied.  


"How long are you in London for?"  
"I'm flying back the day after tomorrow. I have some errands to run and I need to pick up a few things for the girls."  
"How about I give you a call tomorrow morning and we can make a plan to meet. I’ll have an answer by then."  
"Yeah, sure. Fair enough! "  
"Perfect! See you tomorrow." They both had finished their coffees so Gwendoline got up and gave Nukaka a hug and they walked out of the cafe together going their separate ways.  
Gwendoline had planned to take a cab back to her flat but decided to walk instead. This was big and she had to think about it properly.

Gwendoline went through all the pros and cons of Nukaka's proposal. Having sex with Nikolaj has always been something she avoided to think about. There had been a strong chemistry between Nikolaj and her for many years now. She had expected it to fade in time but it never did, they just got used to ignoring it. Humour is what helped them navigate the sexual tension they felt when they were together. Nikolaj had been in her mind and heart for many years but not even once she dared to consider that they would have an affair. There had been many rumours about them, fans shipped them since the beginning and even after the end of Game of Thrones, their fans still hoped the two of them would get together. Maybe to a certain extent, she wanted it as well but she never allowed herself to dwell on it for too long. It had always been out of the question.

Gwendoline considered herself as not a stranger to open relationships, one night stands, having sex with other women or having threesomes. She has always been very open-minded and enjoyed challenging taboos and experimenting in all areas of her life. Having sex with Nikolaj would be different. They have known each other for such a long time, they are very good friends and she certainly has feelings for him. She knows Nikolaj has feelings for her as well. They always considered each other off-limits and avoided the subject probably being afraid of losing what they had. Gwendoline is aware that this would be risky not only on Nikolaj and Nukaka’s marriage but also a risk for her own friendship with Nikolaj. What if they would get hurt? What if they would not be able to look each other in the eye after this? What if the mass media would find out? But the possibility that terrified her the most was... What if she would want more? Gwendoline walked home the long way around, spent many hours just wandering the streets. It was dark when she got home so she went to bed without eating. Her stomach was tied up in a knot. She couldn’t have swallowed anything anyway. Then she remembered a piece of advice she was given when she was a child. When in doubt, just pick one of the choices and then see how you feel about it in a few hours, sleep on it if possible. If you feel disappointed when you think about it at a later point in time, then you know you should pick the other option, if you’re confident and happy in your choice then go for it. It is a very easy decision-making tool she liked to use. So she made the decision and went to sleep.

4th of July 2020

Gwendoline expected to not be able to sleep at all. But she did, she slept better than ever. She woke up early the next morning and knew that she would accept Nukaka’s invitation. It made sense. It was a way for Nikolaj and her to be intimate and to explore their strong chemistry. She knew it would be a very intense experience. It was not only approved by Nukaka but also encouraged, initiated by her. Nikolaj and Gwendoline would not get such an opportunity another time. Plus it would be something very special that she would do for Nikolaj. It felt right.  
Gwendoline considered the possibility that either of them or even potentially all three of them could get hurt in the process. But she had the solution for that. They needed rules to make sure that everyone would get the most pleasure out of it and that no one would get hurt. She would do this but only if it was done in an emotionally safe way.  
It was only 7 am when Gwendoline reached for her phone. It was too early to ring Nukaka so she decides to text her instead. „Ok, I’ll do this but we need to discuss the specifics. Would you like to join me for breakfast at my flat?”  
Gwendoline’s phone pinged just seconds later with a reply: „I’d love that! I’ll pick up some pastries on the way. There's an artisan bakery across the road from my hotel”. Gwendoline texted Nukaka her address and got into the shower. 

By the time Nukaka got there, Gwendoline had prepared some fresh coffee and fruit to go with the pastries. They had breakfast and talked about life in general. It was nice to see they actually did get along. They even made some jokes about Nik’s bad habits. They both know him so well. One is his home wife of over 20 years and the other was his work wife of 8 years, of course, they would have a lot of inside jokes. They’re both on their second cups of coffee when Gwendoline approaches the subject.  


„I have given it a lot of thought and I think that we need to set some rules. Due to everything that is at stake, I don’t want anyone to get hurt, that means you, Nikolaj or me.”  
„I agree. I wouldn’t want you to feel used. I just want it to be something special for all to enjoy. I personally never had such an experience. I mean, I made love to a woman before, when I was younger, before I even met Nikolaj. But I never shared Nikolaj with anyone. From what he has told me, he has never been with two women at the same time either.” Nukaka confesses.  
„Well, as you might have guessed, I might have done this sort of thing once, or .... twice... I’m a Scorpio for God’s sake. I'm meant to be sexually curious!” Gwendoline says with a laugh. Nukaka joins in.  
„So what sort of rules would you advise?” Nukaka asks.  
„From my experience, when doing this as a couple and not as three singles, the most important thing to do is to decide the primary partner. In this case, it is simple, you are the primary partner because you two are the couple, I am the guest.” Gwendoline pauses, „I must say I have only done this as a primary partner.”  
„So what does this mean?”  
„Well, since you are the couple, the two of you are the one most likely to feel jealous. Even if you don’t feel it now, it might come when you see him kiss another woman or when things get heated.”  
„Oh, I haven’t considered that,” Nukaka says in a pensive tone. „I don’t feel jealous when I see him kissing another woman on-screen. But that’s different, I guess. Because I know it’s not real.”  
„True. I for one, don’t necessarily get jealous. I have been in open relationships before. You just need to get into the right state of mind before doing this sort of thing. However, being the guest, there is a chance I might feel neglected due to the connection you two have as a couple who has been intimate with each other for over 20 years. You know each other's bodies very well and you know how to turn each other on easily, you know what I call the ‚shortcuts’.”  
„Yes, there are many things to take into account for the two of us. Nikolaj, on the other hand, we have to make sure he doesn’t have a heart attack!” Nukaka says with a cheeky smile on her face.  
„I was wondering why you wanted to do this. Does Nikolaj have a will? Are you after his inheritance?” Gwendoline bursts into laughter once more.  
„Oh, Nikolaj always said you were hilarious! You are so funny!” Nukaka cannot stop laughing for a few minutes.  
„Ah, yeah, he will have a shock!” Nukaka adds after she settles. „So tell me what to do to make you feel comfortable as the secondary partner?”  


„Firstly, we must all agree that if someone feels uncomfortable at any point. We must stop. My own preferences are that I get time with both partners, that I am paid attention to as well by both partners and that I get what I call pre and aftercare meaning spending some time together both before and after. So I wouldn’t feel like a third wheel. The way I think about it when I am the primary partner is that I try to put myself in the other’s woman’s shoes. I wouldn’t ignore her and her needs. It’s just common sense, nothing special.”  
„Yes, of course, I wouldn’t have expected anything less than that,” Nukaka replies. „And what sort of things are good to look out for as the primary partner?”  
„That is for you to decide. My personal preference is that he uses a condom with the other partner and that he takes it off and finishes with me. But that means that he has to start off with the other partner. But we have never involved friends into this. It has always been one night stands that we didn’t know. So my advice is for you to take some time and come up with your own rules. You know yourself best. Just visualise it and think what would give you pleasure, reassure you and make you feel comfortable and safe. We can discuss this on the day. Nikolaj must be aware of what the rules are and he can set his own rules as well.”  
„Thank you, Gwen, I really appreciate this. I can see you are trying to make it ok for all of us. I am so happy I asked You to do this with us.” Nukaka became a bit emotional saying this.  


„When are you planning to do this?” Gwendoline asks.  
„His birthday is on Monday the 27th. So we are having his party on Saturday, the 25th. I was thinking to fly over here on the 26th so we could do this Sunday night going into Monday, his actual birthday.” Nukaka replies excited.  
„That’s exactly what I would have suggested. Great minds think alike!” Gwendoline says with a big smile.  
„I already have my mind set on a hotel on the riverbank, it has a great view. I’ll book adjoining rooms if that’s ok with you. So you can have a bit of privacy.”  
„Again, great minds...” Gwendoline smiles. „Adjoining rooms sounds great. Just in case one of us needs some time off.”  
„The trip will be a surprise. I will give him the plane tickets at the party as his present. Would you like to have dinner with us on Sunday and then take things from there?”Nukaka asks. Her voice now sounds relaxed and confident.  
„How about you make it all a surprise? You two have a romantic dinner together, candles, and all that and then after dinner, you ease him in his real surprise. We can have drinks and talk about the rules and then just get on with it. We can always order room service for a midnight feast if we get hungry. That would make it more of a surprise for the birthday boy.”  
„That’s a great idea,” Nukaka says feeling excited.  
„Of, course, plans might change. Things don’t always go according to plan.” Gwendoline adds.  
„Sure. But I like the sound of that.” Nukaka says.  


„Now, for the maximum effect, we need to discuss something else,” Gwendoline says with a whisper like sharing a secret.  
„Yes?”Nukaka asks.  
„Lingerie, of course! We must pick something really sexy. Let me grab my laptop and we can order something to wear. I can have them delivered here and I’ll bring them on the day. What’s your favourite lingerie colour?”  
„Most of my sexy lingerie is black. But I’m open to suggestions.”  
„Let’s have a look at what we can find.”Gwendoline sets up her laptop and searches the website for her favourite online lingerie shop.  
The two ladies spend some time looking at all the articles on sale and they each made their choices. They are happy with their purchase. They chat for a bit longer and say their farewells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „It all comes down to one question: Do you want to do this or not?"

London

26th of July 2020 

Nukaka was happy with how the party went. They all had a lovely time. Nikolaj wanted a small and private gathering so they set up a marquee in their garden. They used the same caterers they used before so there were no unpleasant surprises there. The dancing went well into the night. Nikolaj seemed happy with it. He was also very pleased with his present. She didn't tell him where they were going. She only announced they were going to the airport in the morning. She even packed his suitcase for him. Something she never did. 

Nikolaj was happy with his birthday party. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He never did. It was great just to have a big meal and good music and enjoy it with family and close friends.  
The only thing that was off that evening was that Nukaka did not want to have sex after the party. She said she was tired from running around to organise it all. Since they were first married they always had this tradition of trying something new in the bedroom on their birthdays. It was like a private party after the public party. But to be honest he was not too concerned about it. He knew they will have plenty of time for that when they went away. He was intrigued with this surprise present he was promised. Going on a trip sounded like a great idea. It didn't even matter where they went. 

Gwendoline was starting to feel the pressure. She was so calm and collected at the beginning but the closer the day got, the more concerned she became. „What if it all went wrong?” She arrived at the hotel early afternoon and had a shower. She knew Nukaka was taking Nikolaj out for a boat ride and a dinner and they wouldn’t be in the room next door when she got there. She was excited knowing Nikolaj will be just a few steps away, not even guessing what they had in store for him. Gwendoline had brought the new lingerie she had ordered for Nukaka and herself and a few other surprises. If at first she focussed on getting herself ready, when she finished, she realised she had to do something to settle her nerves. She tried to watch tv but ended up flicking mindlessly through the channels so she gave up in the end.

The room was lovely. It was larger than an average hotel room in London, it had a kingsize bed, en ensuite and a seating area with a sofa and a coffee table. The best feature was the large french doors leading into a balcony hosting two wicker chairs and a table. Gwendoline decided to open the french doors and sat down in the armchair. Nukaka told her the two rooms were identical and were connected by a door. The balcony next to hers was theirs. Gwendoline did not want to be seen by Nikolaj in case he walked out into his balcony so she tried to stay out of sight to not ruin his surprise. She took out her phone and found her Madonna playlist on Spotify and placed the headphones over her ears. She closed her eyes and got immersed into the music. The familiar sound of Madonna's songs always calmed her down.

Gwendoline did not know how long she’d been listening to music but she needed to pee so she stood up only to find Nikolaj sitting on the sofa in her room. She took a step back, closed and opened her eyes quickly in disbelief. No, he was there for real. She smiled and said „Oh, the Birthday boy himself! Happy Birthday, Nikolaj!”  
Nikolaj stands up and walks towards her. They meet halfway. Gwendoline pulls him into a tight hug and places a kiss on his cheek. „23, right?”  
„Always!” Nikolaj laughs and hugs Gwen back. He pulls out of the hug and gestures Gwen to sit down on the sofa. „Gwen, we need to talk,” Nik says in a serious voice.  
„You bet we do! How long have you been here for?”  
„Just about 10 mins or so. I saw you were in the zone so I thought I would take some time to get to grips with all this.”  
„Don’t tell me you are freaking out!” Gwendoline states as a matter of fact. „Nukaka was right. She said you will have a heart attack when she’ll tell you.”  
„Did she really say that?” Nikolaj throws his head back into laughter. When he recovers, he continues:  
„Nukaka and I have spoken about this in the past. We always said we would do it one day, but then we had the girls, people started to recognise my face and it became nearly impossible to pull it off. But we never considered it to do this with a friend. If it were a random woman, I wouldn’t freak out. I’m freaking out because it’s you!”  
„Do you want me to leave?” Gwendoline asks.  
„Noooooo, I never said that!” Nikolaj replies quickly! He turns towards her slightly more. „It’s not that I don’t want it with you, it’s because ... you know... „  
„No Nikolaj, I do not know...” Gwendoline interrupts. „I am not a mind reader. I do not know what is going on in your head.”  
„You do know... it’s about ... how do you call it .... our dynamic... „  
Gwendoline lets out a laugh. „It all comes down to one question: Do you want to do this or not? We’re not going to force you to do something you don’t want. It’s just an option. We can always just have a few drinks and that’s it. But I can guarantee you will regret it! By the way, where is Nukaka and why are you in my room?”  
„Do You want me to leave?” Nikolaj reciprocates with a smirk on his face.  
„You’re such a brat, you must have been counting the seconds until you could serve that back to me!” Gwendoline says pretending to be annoyed. „No, of course, I don’t want you to leave. I was just wondering why you are here on your own, that's all.”

„Well, Nukaka and I had dinner in a restaurant just down the road. And on the walk back to the hotel she told me she had another surprise for me. She said she wanted to spend the night with me and another woman and that the other woman should already be in the room next to ours by now. She never told me who the woman was. When we got back to our room, she said she will go take a shower and change and she told me to come in here and meet our partner for the night. I walked in expecting to find a stranger. I saw someone sitting on the balcony, I could hear Madonna blaring out of the headphones and then I froze when I smelled your perfume. I didn't even have to come any closer. I knew it was you. I didn’t get any time to process this so I just thought I would sit down for a few minutes and think.”  


„Well, I guess it was a shock and you didn’t really get a chance to let this sink in. This is just not fair that Nukaka and I had a few weeks to come to terms with it! It must be so hard for you to have two sexy women wanting to have sex with you this evening. It’s a hard, hard life Nikolaj!” Gwendoline rolls her eyes. „Lucky for you I am desperate for the loo so you can have a few more minutes to be a diva. After that, get ready to be devoured, birthday boy!” She slapped his knee, stood up and walked into her ensuite, before going in she turned around and winked at him.  


When she came out a few minutes later, Nikolaj was not there but the door in between the two rooms was open. She could hear Nikolaj and Nukaka talk so she went through. She found them sitting on the balcony and talking in Danish. They stopped as soon as they saw Gwendoline. Nukaka got up to give Gwendoline a hug and gestured to her to sit down as well.  
„I moved one of the armchairs from your room over. I hope you don’t mind.” Nikolaj says.  
Gwendoline shakes her head, smiles and takes a seat.

„How about you two ladies make yourselves comfortable. I’m going to take a quick cold shower. Or we won’t get too far this evening.” Nikolaj grabs his phone and disappears into the bathroom.  
Gwendoline and Nukaka look at each other and burst into laughter.  
„He’s so freaking out,” Nukaka says.  
„Maybe we should just carry on ourselves and let him hide in the bathroom all night,” Gwendoline says with a wink. „That has actually worked out in our favour. I left your parcel on my bed. You can get changed in there if you like.”  
„Thank you, Gwen!”  


Gwendoline admires the scenery. It was a warm evening. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in all different shades of red, pink and orange.  
Nukaka comes back glowing.  
„I take it you’re happy with the fit!”Gwendoline claps her hands excitedly.  
„It’s perfect. Great choice! Thank you!”  
They get startled by a knock on the door. „Room service” they hear a male voice say.  


Nikolaj bursts out of the bathroom to get the door. He doesn’t allow the waiter inside, he takes the trolley in himself. There were three bottles of champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries and three cups of ice cream.  
„Perfect timing!” He says with a huge smile on his face.  
„Three bottles Nikolaj?” Nukaka raises her brow.  
„What can I say? I was thirsty!” Nikolaj shrugs his shoulders. „Oh, sorry, did you ladies want anything?” Nikolaj says with a straight face. He can’t hold it for too long this time as he bursts out in laughter. He opens a bottle and fills the glasses and serves the ladies first before picking up the last glass.  
„Let’s toast to an unforgettable night!” Nikolaj raises his glass.  
They all drink.  
"Thank you Nikolaj, this is such a lovely gesture!" Gwendoline smiles.  
„Now let’s get our priorities right: Ice cream!” Nikolaj says and the two women laugh. They have the ice cream on the balcony and talk about what they have been up to recently and set up their rules and expectations for the night.  
„I have a few little surprises as well,” Gwendoline says while getting up. She places her ice cream cup on back on the trolley and walks back to her room and comes back with a small bag. She pulls out 4 large candles and a portable wireless speaker. She lights up the candles and places them on the bedstands, dresser and table and sets up the playlist to play on the speaker from her phone. She hides few things in the drawer of the nightstand and puts the bag away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knew that was the moment that would change everything."

„Should we have a safe word?” Gwendoline asks.  
„What’s with the safe word thing? I never got it. ‚Stop’ should be a good enough word, don’t you think?” Nikolaj says with conviction.  
„’Stop’ doesn’t work in certain contexts, think of your scene in the sept” Gwendoline says with a suggestive wink.  
„Oh!” Nikolaj pauses and says „Oooooh! „ again. „Now I get it!” Gwendoline thinks she can see him blush.  
„But that is not the case for now, at least so ‚Stop’ will do just fine!” Gwendoline sums up.  
„And talking about now, tell us birthday boy! What do you want? You're in charge, for now” Gwendoline adds. Nikolaj swallows hard and opens his mouth to speak but he doesn't say anything.  
„We can see the wheels in your brain turning, working overtime...just say it... it’s fine”, Nukaka adds encouragingly.  
„I want you two to undress each other.” Nikolaj turns the armchair to face the bed and takes a seat, champagne flute in hand.  


Gwendoline does not need to be told twice... she takes Nukaka’s right hand and takes a step back to admire her dress from a distance. She raises their hands and twirls Nukaka around once, stopping behind her and facing Nikolaj. Then, places her delicate fingers on Nukaka’s shoulders letting her hands slowly caress her arms, when Gwendoline’s fingers reach her hands, she lifts Nukaka’s arms up and places them behind her neck. Gwendoline’s fingers continue to caress Nukaka’s arms starting from the wrists, to the elbows, underarms and continue down the sides until they find her hips.  
Gwendoline does this ever so slowly, looking at Nikolaj the whole time. „I have never seen anything so erotic!” Nikolaj manages to say. "Oh, we haven't even started, birthday boy!" Gwendoline licks her lips suggestively. Nikolaj takes a sip of his drink and shifts into his chair.  
Gwendoline’s hands remain on Nukaka’s hips, she closes her eyes and moves both of them on the rhythm of the music like they were dancing. After about a minute of swaying with the music, a minute which felt like an eternity for Nikolaj, Gwendoline moves her hands slowly over Nukaka’s abdomen and around her ass, giving it a squeeze.  


Gwendoline lifts her eyes to Nikolaj and finds him with his lips parted. His pupils are so dilated his eyes look black. Her heart beats like it is trying to escape her chest and she can tell Nikolaj is in the same predicament. Gwendoline bites her lower lip and continues guiding her fingers up Nukaka’s back this time. When she reaches her arms, she trails them back down. Nukaka is wearing a bodycon little black dress and black strappy high heels. The dress has a generous square-shaped decolletage and is sleeveless. Gwendoline takes a step back and starts unzipping the dress slowly from behind. Once the zip is undone, Gwendoline peels the dress off Nukaka slowly and helps her step out of it. Nikolaj lets out a 'Hmmm'. Nukaka smiles. She is wearing a dark purple lace one-piece bodysuit and matching black hold up stockings. It is all ribbons, lace and see-through. „I have never seen anything so delicate and sexy. I bet Gwendoline had something to do with this!” Nikolaj thinks to himself and smiles back. „I wonder what Gwendoline is hiding underneath her dress."  
Gwendoline is wearing a dark green long wrap up silk dress, plunging neckline, mid sleeves just like the dresses he has seen her wear many times at various award shows. The only difference is that if she is usually wearing high heels but now she is barefoot.  


Nukaka turns around and smiles at Gwendoline. She can’t believe how sexy she felt when Gwendoline was undressing her. It felt like Gwendoline was unwrapping her as a precious present. She felt treasured so she wanted to return that favour but did not know how to top that. So she goes for the obvious choice, she reaches for the tie and pulls it gently until the wrap dress opens, like revealing a statue. Gwendoline was wearing a dark blue satin corset with matching suspenders and panties, no stockings. Gwen smiles at Nik's 'Hmmm". "It's better than I could have ever imagined" Nikolaj thinks. He readjusts his chair and takes another sip of his drink. Nukaka positions herself in front of Gwendoline and places her hands at the base of Gwendoline’s collarbone, gently traces the shape of Gwendoline’s breasts over the corset, reaching outwards, when she reaches the sides, she turns her hands over and continues stroking on the sides with the back of her fingers. When she reaches Gwendoline's hips she does not stop, she bends down, turns her hands over and continues to caress Gwendoline’s legs down to her ankles, like worshipping a goddess. Gwendoline stretches a hand to help Nukaka get up so she wouldn’t lose her balance because of the high heels she was wearing. "Oh, wow! That is sweet and sexy in the same time! Gwen is amazing!" Nikolaj makes a mental note. Nukaka seems to agree, she thanks Gwen with a smile and goes on tiptoes to whisper something into her ear. Gwen answers with a cheeky smile and a nod. It was all inaudible to Nikolaj. Nukaka lets go of Gwendoline’s hand, she walks around and reaches for the back of Gwendoline’s dress and helps Gwendoline shrug it off. She then touches the material to her face and throws it towards Nikolaj who is taken by surprise but still manages to catch it one-handed without spilling his drink. He does his usual shrug of his shoulders that translates into "I'm good, aren't I?" Gwen rolls her eyes and Nukaka laughs. Nik looks disappointed at his nearly empty glass, he has the last sip, places the flute on the table and stands up from the chair. He drapes the dress over the back of the armchair carefully and walks towards his ladies. „I feel slightly overdressed. You two ladies care to help me?” he asks innocently.  


Nikolaj was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue suit pants. Nikolaj reaches for the top button of his shirt with his left hand but Gwendoline gets his hint and pushes his hand away, with a knowing smile. She takes over the unbuttoning. Nukaka goes for the buttons on the cuffs instead and when she is done she reaches for his belt which she unbuckles and pulls out slowly. She throws it onto the floor for dramatic effect. When she reaches for the zip on his trousers, Nikolaj stops her with a smile „Just my shirt for now” he brings her hands to his lips and places a kiss on each of her hands.  
Nukaka smiles, walks behind her husband and pulls the shirt off his shoulders and throws it on the floor right next to the belt. In the mean time Gwendoline had sat onto the bed so Nukaka climbs next to her and nudges her to move higher up the bed. 

Nukaka kneels next to Gwendoline on the left while Nikolaj lies on her right side. "It looks like we're having a Gwendoline sandwich" Nikolaj snorts. Gwendoline shoots him one of her unimpressed looks and does not dignify his childish comment with an answer.  
Nukaka ignores him and leans over and places her fingers on Gwendoline’s forehead, relaxing the frown on her face. She trails her fingers down Gwen’s temples, on her cheekbone and traces the contour of Gwendoline’s lips. Gwendoline smiles and opens her lips. Nukaka leans in further and places her lips on Gwendoline’s bottom lip and starts placing dozens of micro kisses there. Gwendoline closes her eyes and enjoys the delicate sensation. „Delicious” Nukaka says. „Now it’s your turn” she adds looking at Nikolaj. Nikolaj swallows what felt like a huge furball and moves closer to Gwendoline. Gwendoline looks at him and licks her lips in anticipation. She closes her eyes and waits. Her thoughts flashback to that kissing scene they filmed, of course, that was inevitable but when Nik’s lips eventually land on hers, it feels so much different. This one is a gentle, delicate kiss. It feels like a different person, not at all like she remembered it. „Shy, yes, that’s what it feels like,” she decides. Gwendoline opens her eyes. Nikolaj’s eyes were closed, she places her hand on Nikolaj’s neck and her eyes search for Nukaka. She was sitting back, looking at them so Gwendoline stretches her hand towards her and pulls Nukaka towards Nikolaj while gently nudging Nikolaj’s head towards her. Nikolaj opens his eyes, turns towards Nukaka, smiles and kisses her. Their kiss looked just as gentle and sweet like the kisses they gave her but when Gwendoline moves her hands over their backs, their kiss deepens, like a barrier had been broken and the next level was reached.  
Nukaka breaks the kiss with Nikolaj, her fingers holding his chin linger for a few seconds more, she looks into his eyes, smiles and lets go of him in order to resume kissing Gwendoline. This time their kiss is passionate. They were no longer holding back now. Both women were quite vocal about how much they enjoyed their kiss. Nikolaj suddenly became aware of how confining his trousers had became so he stands up and unzips his trousers and takes them off, throwing them out of the way. He keeps his boxer shorts on. The two women notice his move and pull him back onto the bed. They push him on his back and take a sit on each side of him. He laughs: "Ladies, I am ready to be devoured!" 

„Turn over, you joker” Gwendoline takes charge . He complies but takes his time, he stretches, and slowly rolls over, teasing her.  
"You know, you'll pay for that, right?" Gwendoline adds in a commanding tone. "Promise?" Nikolaj replies in a heartbeat. Gwendoline has an idea. She takes out the bottle of massage oil she had hidden in the bedstand drawer earlier. She shows it to Nukaka and gets an approving nod.  
She opens the bottle and pours some oil into Nukaka’s hands and into her hand as well. They both rub their hands to warm up the oil and start spreading it over Nik’s back starting from the neck and going downwards. They mirror each other's movements. It felt like a rehearsed choreography but the truth was that Gwendoline was just matching her movement’s to Nukaka’s. They feel encouraged by a muffled „Ah, that feels fantastic!” from Nikolaj. They continue down his legs, massaging his calves and the soles of his feet. Just when Nikolaj feels it could not get any better, Nukaka reaches her hands underneath his boxers and encourages Gwendoline to do the same. They massage his bum cheeks until Nikolaj sighs and reaches down to pull them off. Nukaka assists. „I bet she’ll throw them on the floor”, Gwendoline smiles to herself and then says out loud: „Oh, finally! I was wondering how long it will take you to get rid of them!”Gwendoline says with a dramatic sigh followed by a laugh.  


„It’s not fair! You two are still...” Nikolaj starts to protest just to be interrupted by an „Oh, just shut up and turn over, Princess!”. Nikolaj snorts at Gwendoline’s commands but obeys gladly. Nikolaj flips himself over and sits up on the pillows. He plans to see everything. He then notices there is a mirror opposite the bed. He smiles but focusses on the two women in front of him.  
Gwendoline pours the oil straight onto Nik’s chest, trailing it down to his waist. Nikolaj is enjoying the view. The two beautiful women start rubbing the oil into Nik’s skin starting from his neck and collarbone, going down his arms, back up again, then down his chest, sides and stopping just below his belly button. "Do you like this?" Gwendoline asks. "Hmmm, I wouldn't mind getting this kind of massage every day for the next 50 years!" "I bet you would!" Nukaka laughs. Nik’s cock is already fully erect but they ignore him. They continue massaging down his hips, thighs and feet. Nik’s cock stands to attention when he feels fours hands trailing on the inside of his thighs. They are slowly approaching his scrotum. When they finally do, he is overwhelmed by the sensation, lets a moan out and closes his eyes briefly. He can feel the familiar fingers of his wife on his cock and Gwendoline’s long and delicate fingers on his ballsack and perineum. As soon as he realises he is missing the show, he opens his eyes again quickly. „I can’t miss a second of all this. I want it all imprinted in my brain forever!” Nikolaj thinks. He looks in the mirror to see the two women in sexy lingerie sitting each on one side. He admires Nukaka's stockings and high heels and Gwen's suspenders. They look so sexy dangling down her legs without any stockings to hold.  


„This looks and feels amazing!”, Nik shares. Nukaka bends down and starts licking his cock from base to top. Nik can see her ass up in the air. "This mirror is fantastic!" He lets out a moan. Gwendoline gets her clue, reaches down and starts licking his balls gently. Nukaka is focussed on the task at hand, she is now taking his cock into her mouth, while Gwendoline is sucking his balls into her mouth. Nikolaj lets out another moan, a deeper one. He continues admiring the lingerie. The dark blue, satin, dark purple, ribbons and lace. He reaches his hands to feel the textures of the fabrics. Lace versus satin.They are so different just like the two women in front of him. Nukaka and Gwendoline swap roles. Nukaka starts playing with his balls and Gwendoline hovers her lips over the top oh his cock, fingers wrapped around him loosely. He knew that was the moment that would change everything. Gwendoline looked him in the eyes and smiled , he could see the hunger in her eyes, asking and he replied with a twitch of his cock.

Gwendoline bends his cock to the side and starts licking it from the base to the head, softly at the base and increasing the pressure going upwards. She finishes by circling the tip of his cock with her tongue a few times. She continues licking, stroking, twisting and sucking, looking at him. From time to time she would look at Nukaka. Gwendoline continues to suck his cock and moan like she was worshipping him. Nukaka gave him a good blow job but Gwendoline took it to the next level. Her attitude was like she adored his cock and he was the only man in the world. „Shit, I shouldn’t compare them, just enjoy it, Nikolaj! Damn, that feels so good!” so he looked at Nukaka and relaxed when he saw how she looked at Gwendoline mesmerised. He could tell she wanted to kiss Gwendoline just as much as he did. So he reached for Gwendoline’s cheek with his palm to gesture her to stop. Gwendoline slowly lowered her lips down his cock one last time and on the way up, she stopped midway and gently bit him, and smiled in a naughty way, she released him with a pop and a smile. Nik goans and leans in. This kiss is wild. He was hungry for her, he explores her mouth with his tongue and takes control. Nukaka has replaced Gwendoline’s mouth on Nik’s cock with her hand and was continuing to stroke him and twist her hands like she had seen Gwendoline do earlier. Nikolaj breaks the kiss. 

Like she had read his mind, Gwendoline attacks Nukaka’s mouth and kisses her just as passionately as Nik had kissed her. Nikolaj groans. He moves their hands off him and places them on each other’s breasts. Nikolaj stands back to enjoy the show stroking his cock lazily. Nukaka pulls Gwen’s corset down a bit to free out her breasts. She kisses down her shoulders and lower down until she reaches the breasts and starts placing those micro kisses all over Gwen's breasts. Nik moves to kneel behind Gwendoline and holding her hair out of the way, he kisses the back of her neck, Gwen moves her head to the side to accommodate his kisses. She places her left hand on Nukaka’s head and her right-hand reaches back for Nik’s head and she lets out a moan. Nik trails his fingers to the side of Gwen’s corset slowly and over her hips and ass in slow, firm movements. When his fingers get to the base of her corset, he starts undoing the clasps one by one. Nukaka moves it out of the way and continues to lick and kiss Gwen’s abdomen. Nikolaj runs his fingers over Gwendoline’s back and she leans into him. She moans again and turns around to kiss him, his fingers cupping her breasts. When their lips met again, Nukaka’s lips had already reached Gwen’s panties and she was kissing her through the fabric. She didn’t waste time and continued licking through the fabric until he satin was all soaked. She moves the panties to the side and licks Gwen’s lips. Gwen moans harder this time. Nik’s hand are on her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples. „If you continue that, I’m going to come” Gwendoline warns the couple. They took that as an encouragement and intensify their kisses and touches. Gwendoline comes with a loud moan. Nikolaj keeps looking at her thinking how much he wants to see her come again.  


In that moment Nikolaj realised that he loved both of them. He knew he loved Nukaka, he loved her for so long, he knew he cared deeply about Gwen, he missed her dearly, he was attracted to her but never before had he considered that he truly loved her.  


„Look who is overdressed now!” Gwendoline already on her way towards Nukaka. She kisses her, tasting herself on her lips. Nikolaj goes to pull on the ribbons to untie Nukaka’s bodysuit. But nothing happens so he looks at Gwendoline for help. She rolls her eyes dramatically and pushes his hand away smiling. She removes Nukaka’s bodysuit and her own soaked panties. She left Nukaka’s stockings and shoes on and her own suspenders. Nikolaj is grateful for that. "What a visual!" They both take turns in licking and kissing Nukaka’s body inch by inch, they don’t leave any part unattended. Nukaka has her eyes closed and keeps her hands above her head to give them good access to her body. When Nik positions himself to start licking Nukaka’s pussy, Gwendoline pushes him gently out of the way and kneels in between Nukaka’s legs. She turns and places a sloppy kiss on his shoulder before giving all her attention to Nukaka’s lips. She owed Nukaka an orgasm. Nikolaj smiles wickedly, he wanted to make her pay for competing with him over his wife so he lies on his back and slides his head underneath Gwen’s pussy. Revenge was just an excuse the truth was that he was dying to taste her. He pulls her on top of him and secures her in place with his arms. He might not see her come but he was a man on a mission. He will make her come, he wanted to hear her moan like she did before. Nukaka came first. They had matched their tongue movements. Gwendoline was copying on Nukaka what Nik was doing to her so it felt like Nik was the one in between Nukaka’s legs. "It felt familar and new at the same time!" Nukaka thinks to herself. 

After she recovers, Nukaka gets off the bed and picks up a condom from the nightstand. She opens the pack and goes over to Nik, she could see the precum leaking from him. He was rock hard and waiting for release. She strokes him a few times slowly, which makes him moan, the vibrations reverberating into Gwen’s pussy who also moans in turn. So she does it again, enjoying the chain reaction. After getting the same result for a few more times, Nukaka rolls the condom over Nik’s cock. She moves in front of Gwen, kisses her lips passionately and gestures for her to move down. Gwen lets herself slid over Nik’s body, he was still slippery from the massage oil. When her ass reaches Nik’s shaft, she lifts her hips up in the air and Nukaka slides her hand to hold Nik’s cock for Gwendoline to lower herself onto Nik. Nikolaj is fascinated by Nukaka's actions. He looks deel into her eyes. Gwen takes him in slowly, inch by inch, her eyes closed. She wanted to commit this precise sensation to memory. She pulls out all the way and lowers herself slowly over Nikolaj once more. She opens her eyes when Nikolaj lets out a moan and they get lost into each other's eyes When Gwendoline starts gyrating her hips and picks up pace , Nukaka moves back to kiss Nik and licks Gwen’s juices off his face. He groans. „Sit on me,” he asks her. Nukaka nods and smiles. She takes a pillow and places it under Nik’s head and then she positions herself over his face, trying to give him space to breathe. She was facing Gwendoline and starts kissing her breasts. It doesn't take Nik long to make Nukaka climax. He knows exactly how she liked it. He sucks on her lips and uses his tongue to penetrate her. He increases the pace, tongue and cock moving in the same rhythm. Nukaka moans when she peaks, she lifts herself off Nik's face and turns over to clean him up. Gwendoline leans back, rubbing her clit with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other. Her eyes are closed when she hears a „Turn over, wench”. She registers Nik's command and rotates, without breaking contact. She is now riding him with her back towards him. Her mind goes back to horseriding with him back to back years ago. She reaches down to her clit and starts to ride him wildly. She is close. She was moaning loudly when Nick pulls her on all fours and gets himself onto his knees. Nukaka kisses his shoulder and slides behind him. She places her body flush on his. Nik’s hands are on Gwen’s hips, Nukaka’s arms wrapped around him, holding on to his shoulders like a backpack, "A very sexy backpack" Nik thinks. Her head is placed over his right shoulder and she is breathing heavily in his ear. Nukaka takes over the rhythm of his thrusts. Gwendoline looks forward and notices the mirror right in front of them. She is hypnotised by the sight. Their eyes locked on each other. Nik had just finished announcing „I’m going to come” when he feels Gwen’s internal muscles pulsating, this sends him over the edge and they come together. 

27th of July 2020

The three of them collapsed on the bed. They were all tangled and sweaty but they couldn't care less. They didn’t move for a long time. Nikolaj eventually decides to extract himself from the pile of satisfied skin and gets up, but not before placing a kiss on each of his ladies. He gets rid of the condom trying to remember when was the last time he used one. He gives up in the end. He turns on the shower and shouts „Anyone interested in taking a shower with an old man?” It was past midnight, he was 50 years old, the night was young and he was happy.


End file.
